disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy and the Black Catboy
'Catboy and the Black Catboy '''is the 1st episode of Season 10. Summary It's Friday the 13th and everyone's trying to run and hide from the bad luck and misfortunes, but skeptical Connor wants to prove to everyone that Friday the 13th is nothing to be afraid of. That is, until he befriends a black cat that is actually a shape shifter which will give him something even more better than good luck. Plot The episode begins at Disney Junior Elementary School where everyone is playing at recess just when Kwazii, with his super speed, ran over to his friends to warn them that it's Friday the 13th again! Hearing the bad news, all the kids ran for cover in case there are any black cats, salt shakers, ladders, cracks on the sidewalks, and even mirrors. While everyone was running and hiding, Connor asks what was so bad about Friday the 13th when Kwazii explains that it's the day where everyone gets bad luck, but Connor immediately doubts it because he never believes in bad luck. Until, they saw a young boy stepping on a crack and his mother's back broke. Then they saw a man walking under a ladder and a plant pot hit him on the head, knocking him out cold. However, Connor is still skeptical as he is the only one who believes it's just accidents and coincidences when they saw a black cat walking by, then a beehive falls off a branch and was falling straight to them. Luckily, Kwazii uses his bracelet's magic to block the beehive from him and his friends with his protection magic, but a swarm of angry bees came out and prepared their stingers. Quickly, the gang jumped out of the bush and Kwazii teleports him and his friends into the school for safety. As the school bell rang, every kid was crying, sweating, and shaking in fear in their desks. But Connor was the only one who stayed calm as he tried to tell his friends that there's no such thing as bad luck when their Superhero-ology teacher, Special Agent Oso, entered the classroom carrying a breakfast bagel and a salt shaker. Suddenly, he slips on a rubber ball and he spilled salt all over the floor. Everyone gasps and cast glares at Connor. After school, everyone quickly ran to the safety of their homes as Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake came out last. But things didn't go well for them when Connor kept saying "How bad can it be?" and things began to fall on them. Angrily annoyed now, Connor goes home alone to take a nap and relax. Before going to his house, Connor finds a black cat crossing the sidewalk but it was in front of a car that was gonna run over it! Without thinking, Connor ran to the crosswalk and snatched the cat out of the way just in time before the car hit him! After saving it, Connor looks around for the black cat's owner but no one was around so he decides to keep him and take him home! When he arrives, he quickly put the black cat he names Lucky inside his backpack and snuck into the kitchen to get some fish. However, he was stopped by his mother who asks him about the can of sardines he has in his hand so Connor lies to her about being extra hungry and needs to eat upstairs in his room. Connor takes Lucky out of his backpack as he opens the can with a can opener, then placed it in front of him and he ate all the sardines from it. That night, Connor and Lucky were sleeping, but Lucky woke up and leaped onto the windowsill and out the window. Then it shape shifts into a black version of Catboy as he landed on his feet and ran off. The next morning, Connor finds Lucky eating from a bowl and his parents with their arms crossed and glaring down at him. They ask him about why he brought the cat into their house as Connor tries to convince them that Lucky is just a stray cat that needs a home and he won't bring any bad luck, but his parents order him to take the black cat out before it brings more bad luck. Angered, Connor couldn't take anymore of the bad luck rumor as he picks up Lucky and takes him and himself outside, then slammed the door right behind him. When he and the black cat arrived at the park to meet his friends, they find Connor holding Lucky and they slowly back away. But Sofia reminds them that Friday the 13th is over so they decide to put the bad luck aside and let Connor and his new pet join them into watching today's news. When Kwazii turns on his iPad, the news came on when they heard about a strange black figure that looked like Catboy who was running around all night breaking mirrors, setting up and running under ladders, sprinkling salt, and making cracks on sidewalks. After turning off his iPad, Kwazii and the others turned to Connor but he insists that he didn't do any of it last night. Luckily, his friends believed him since they know that Connor would never do such things like the figure they saw on the news. Putting Lucky down, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake put their fists out to form a pact and to become the PJ Masks tonight to stop this new nighttime villain from causing more bad luck. After transforming, the four PJ Masks head for the headquarters to find the troublemaker and stop him or her from causing more bad luck at night. Owlette chooses the Owl Glider so they can use it to look for the black figure up from above. As they hopped on and Owlette drove it into the sky, she uses her owl eyes to find a little bit of movement putting up ladders and breaking mirrors with a slingshot at the furniture store on Main Street. Quickly, Owlette parks the Owl Glider behind the store and she and the boys sneak behind him but then Fish Boy accidentally kicks an old soda can that got the villain's attention and then he ran off! The PJ Masks followed him but he transformed into dark mist and flew off. However, they kept on following his mist form as they stopped him at a dead end and as the mist dissolves, there stood an exact copy of Catboy only he was black and had gray stripes all over his PJ Mask costume. He then uses super cat speed just like Catboy and ran passed the four PJ Masks as he begins to make cracks on the sidewalks and break more mirrors. Catboy yells at him to stop so as told, the black Cat Boy stops and smirks at him. Then he tells him to not yell at him and asks if he remembers him just as Catboy shot him a confused look. With another transformation of black mist, he shape shifts into a black cat and Catboy gasps as he recognized who it was! It was Lucky! While Lucky shape shifts back into his Catboy form, Catboy backs away slowly but his friends tell him that he needs to stop the shape shifter. But he refuses to risk hurting his new pet black cat just when Lucky uses super cat jump just like him to pounce on Catboy. However, Catboy uses his super cat speed to dodge his attack and go under him, but he ran under some ladders and he crashes onto five trash cans. He shook the garbage of him and jumped out of the pile of trash cans then uses his super cat speed again to try and grab the black Catboy from letting him cause more trouble! But before he could stop him, Lucky uses super cat jump to dodge him again and he pulls out his salt shaker. Then he sprinkled some salt onto Catboy's eyes, blinding him. Catboy tried rubbing them to get the salt out, but it only made it worse as it continued burning his eyes and Lucky escapes in his black mist form again. Fish Boy, Owlette, and Gekko came to there friend and helped him get rid of the salt by pouring some water from a water bottle. When the salt was washed off of Catboy's eyes, Catboy could see clearly again but he was shocked that Lucky had left as he got up on his feet. Owlette tells him that they need to go after Lucky and stop him, but Catboy still refuses for that he doesn't wanna hurt Lucky as he and the three of his friends began to argue. Sighing heavily, Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy decide to do it without their leader's help since he's too soft on the black Catboy and that he still doesn't believe in bad luck. Seeing them leave and feeling hurt, Catboy realizes how mean he was acting to them. Then he turns to a charm shop nearby and stops his friends before they left. They turn to hear that Catboy is sorry and that they were right, then he tells them that he has a plan to stop Lucky by using some lucky charms to protect them from his jinx. Catboy pumps his fist up in the air and shouts "It's time to be a hero!" Later at the park, Lucky was setting up ladders, putting up mirrors on the trees, and making cracks on the ground by stomping on the ground, making it shake. As he prepared his slingshot to break one of the mirrors, the PJ Masks stop him just in time as he put his slingshot back in his pocket to battle them. Lucky uses his super cat speed and then pounces on the four PJ Masks but they manage to split up and dodge him just in the nick of time before Lucky could attack them, then he follows one of them! But they outsmart him by trapping him in one of his jinxes and their lucky charms protected them. First, Owlette gets Lucky to breaks some mirrors with his slingshot (even though he was just trying to hit her), which caused all the shattered pieces to fall onto the ground but luckily, Owlette's horseshoe protected her from seven years of bad luck and hurt Lucky's feet when he stepped on them while trying to chase her, then Gekko jumps over cracks thanks to his rabbit foot and Lucky follows him but he ends up breaking his own bones in his fingers and toes after he kept on the stepping on his cracks, and finally, as he chased Fish Boy (with a wishbone) and Catboy (with a ladybug keychain) under the ladders, they fell onto each other like dominoes and the last one fell onto Lucky. Lucky tried to get up and out of the ladder, but he was stuck! So Catboy and Gekko rushed over and helped him. Gekko uses his super gecko muscles to lift the ladder off of the black Catboy while Catboy pulls him out. After getting up, Lucky stomps his foot angrily but then falls to his knees and hangs his head, then some tears pours out from his eyes. He apologizes for causing all the trouble and just wants to have some fun but Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy didn't accept his apology as they cast glares at him. However, Catboy steps in front of them and forgives Lucky when he held his hand out for him to help him up and pats him on the shoulder. Now smiling, Lucky feels a lot better and what's even better is that the other three PJ Masks forgave him too. Gekko asks him if he could stay at Catboy's house or go back to walking on the sidewalks. Making his decision, Lucky declares that he will stay with Catboy because he feels right at home at his house. The next morning, Lucky in his cat form was playing with his new friends and pounced on a ball of yarn Kwazii got for him. Just then, the door opens and his mom and dad come in with a new cat bed, a bag and cans of cat food, cat toys, cat bowls, a blue collar with a gold tag, and a scratching post as gifts of apology for the black cat. After helping Connor set everything up, Amaya tells him that maybe bad luck can be a bit of good luck after all now that he has a new friend as Lucky jumps onto Connor's lap and he pets him on the head, ending the episode. Characters * Connor/Catboy * Lucky * Amaya/Owlette * Greg/Gekko * Captain Jake/Fish Boy * Sofia * Kwazii * Izzy * Cubby * Kate * Mim-Mim * The three pigs * Frank * Prince Zandar * Carlos De Vil * Libby * Three townspeople (A man, a woman, and a young boy * Special Agent Oso * Carmen * Calvin * Lucky the Dalmatian Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode click here. Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Fairly Odd Parents Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Season 10 images Category:Episodes with images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Lucky images Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Complete Season 10 episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Couple images Category:Season 10 episodes based on cartoons